


巴拉顿湖

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hatred, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Oral Sex, PTSD, Partly Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Verbal Humiliation, Wounded
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: August 1945, Russia came to Budapest after the Potsdam Conference. By then, Hungary was still recovering from her PTSD of the war. She formed a habbit to lock her door at night. But her boss Rakosi Matyas had the key of her room.1945年8月，露在结束了波茨坦会议之后来到了布达佩斯。这时候洪还在康复中，有一定的创伤后应激反应障碍，还养成了锁门的习惯。但是她的上司拉柯西·马加什有房门的钥匙。
Relationships: Hungary & Russia (Hetalia), Hungary/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	巴拉顿湖

借着从楼道的窗户里透过来的月光，伊万找到了钥匙上写的门牌号。这个房门和其他所有他刚刚经过的一样，老旧得褪色，上面还有虫蚀的痕迹；但门锁相当新，在淡黄的月光底下还是照出了金属的冷色。

“您说明您莅临的原因，她一定不会违抗您的。她虽然顽固，但还是明事理的。”

那个姓拉柯西的匈牙利人的确这么说了，把钥匙递到他手里。

航班抵达的时候已经是深夜了，拉柯西贴心地为他安排好了行程，明天白天是参观工会和政府总部，重建中的链子桥，还有布达佩斯的名胜马加什教堂和渔人堡。伊万默不作声，拉柯西赶紧识相地补充道，当然，莫斯科想要追究的选举问题，他们也已经做好了充分的准备，将事无巨细地呈现给克里姆林宫的领袖，只不过他希望他们的导师苏联同志能在盟国繁忙的会议之后先取得充足的休息。

这你倒是说对了，我真的很累。伊万想。

他确实是期待着一个舒服的热水澡和一张松软的床的，结果拉柯西把他带到了布达佩斯市郊，一幢被轰炸得剩下一半的低矮居民楼。从外面看整栋楼只有一个房间亮着光，那还是扑闪扑闪的蜡烛。显然，这一片街区还没有开展重建工作，还处在断水断电的阶段，按理说不会有人居住才对。流离失所的人都被塞进了市区尚且完好的建筑里。

而拉柯西说，匈牙利住在这里。

四个月前匈共入主布达佩斯之后她就搬到了这里，固执己见，坚决不肯住进政府的大楼，甚至和其他市民住在一起也不肯。所以他们不得不每天差人来给她送饭，安排护工来照料她。

伊万抬手看了看表，时针刚过深夜十二点。从门缝里还透出了一点微弱的亮光。拉柯西说护工说她的伤在晚上会复发，她会失眠，大概都是三四点才能睡得着。

伊万没有赞许，也没有斥责，于是被拉柯西判断为默认。这种唯上级马首是瞻的小党员最开心的时刻就是拍对了马屁。

“苏联同志，您辛苦了。我们不会来打扰您的！希望您在布达佩斯过得轻松顺心！”

拉柯西这么说了，把房门钥匙递到他手里。

伊万从楼道的窗户往外看去，刚好看到拉柯西乘的车开走，炸得坑坑洼洼的公路让车子颠簸不已。他把钥匙捅进锁孔里，足足拧了四圈锁才打开。他推开了门，连带着一串刺耳的吱呀声。

门一打开正对着就是一个沙发椅，匈牙利斜躺在上面，穿着一件灰白的衬衫，下身是一条松垮的军绿色长裙，头发随意地散乱着。听到开门的声音，她把书合上，撑起脸，有些烦躁地看过来。“莉拉，我不是说了晚上不要过……”

来人的脸被烛光照亮，伊丽莎白一瞬间从沙发上弹起来，抄起放在茶几上的手枪，对准伊万的头。

“你为什么在这里？！”

通常没有人会在自己的国家、自己的首都、最安全的战后无人区里还枪不离身，还把门锁连转四圈转到尽头。

原来如此。他就说匈牙利怎么可能会允许这种事呢，她就不是这样的人，她从没有这样的习惯。原来她自己根本不知道。

伊万拉过一张靠在门边的椅子坐下，抱着手看着面前精神过敏的女人。

“你没听到我说话吗？交出钥匙，然后滚出去。”伊丽莎白把手指放在了扳机上。

“我是来管管你那离谱的票选结果的。”伊万惬意地倚靠在椅背上，翘起腿，如愿看到伊丽莎白的脸刷地一下变白了。“我们就别装得好像不知道我能做出什么来了。”

这里的灯光很昏暗，但不难发现伊丽莎白握着枪的手是不稳的。事实上她还能在他面前站着就已经足够使人惊奇了，她的土地满目疮痍，她自己遍体鳞伤，尤其在苏联面前，匈牙利是没有任何力量的。

他想起刚刚开完的会议，被迫在波茨坦看英格兰和美利坚的脸看了两个月。他们最后讨论的是波兰，那之外还有其他的东欧领土。罗马尼亚又拿走了一度割出的特兰西瓦尼亚，捷克取回了斯洛伐克南境，波兰拿到了东普鲁士。就连罗马尼亚都是被视为受害者的，可匈牙利又重新孑然一身。

他这时候其实不用说任何东西，任由伊丽莎白自己吓自己就够了。她胡思乱想能想出的把柄比他真正会提出的还多。他确实也是这么做的，一言不发地盯着她，看她的脸色越来越差。十几秒钟在焦灼的空气中流过去，时机成熟，伊万朝她甜甜地笑了笑。

“把枪丢过来。”

伊丽莎白又僵持了多几秒钟，最终妥协了。她半俯下身，把枪在地上一甩朝伊万滑了过去，伊万一脚踩住，弯腰把枪捡了起来，对准了她。

“脱衣服。”

“我拒绝。”伊丽莎白斩钉截铁。

空气陷入了尴尬的寂静。

挑衅，施压，然后取得主动，从进门开始伊万的所有言行都是本能驱使的。这下他才算清醒过来他们现在处于什么样的境地中。

当然了，性没那么羞于启齿。他们通常都是比较轻视自己的肉体的，无论是关乎性还是关乎命。他们之中许多人两两都上过床，各种时机，各种情境，各种原因。性只不过是一种抒情手法，各种情绪都适用。最常见的就是这种时候，战胜国对战败国的占有。

不过他倒不是真的想要占有她，他对她一点性欲也没有。她太弱了，像鞋跟底下的一只爬虫，只是他真正敌手的一条猎犬。即使是他的士兵在这里送的命，也是送给德国人而不是送给她。不如说这是一个从权力翻译出来的习惯性动作。他在维也纳没有被罗德里赫拒绝，在柏林也没有被基尔伯特拒绝。说真的，这也实在算不上什么奇耻大辱，输了就躺平认栽，这在战争中只是一个习惯性动作。

可是匈牙利就是比无论奥地利还是德意志都缺乏作为战犯的自觉。无论是这个国家，还是海德薇莉·伊丽莎白自己。已经被明摆着剥夺了一切，仍然拒绝承认罪行，因而拒绝赎罪。

她当然也不是就有本事能阻止他真的做什么，从进门开始她就已经无路可逃了。可她就是拒绝承认这是代价，就是在逼他要自己动手来取，就是倒打一耙、贼喊捉贼，宣称他才是非正义的一方。

事实如此，伊丽莎白正摊开手，挑着眉看着他。

你过来啊，来强奸我啊，就像你那些疯狂的士兵一样。

伟大的战胜国，无法从战争中走出去的疯子。

他的眼皮跳了一下。

枪丢在了地上。金属撞击朽坏的木地板，发出沉闷的声响。

“那么，我们做个交易吧。”伊万说，“和我上床，我会给布达佩斯一个联合政府。”

伊丽莎白瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着伊万认真的表情。

国家之间的肉体交易通常不会牵涉实质上的好处，那会让一切来得太容易了，肉体的欢愉是一时的，占优势者不会为此放弃长远的利益。偶尔根据心情使然会有例外，但绝不常见。

而对于这一个好处，伊丽莎白没有任何拒绝的理由。

四个月前，他还在打柏林的时候，拉柯西在匈牙利组织了一场民主投票，他信誓旦旦地向莫斯科保证，匈共将轻松夺取七成以上的票数。毕竟，这个国家可曾经是在俄罗斯之后地球上的第二个苏维埃政权，他们有着天然的社会主义基因。他和他的党羽没有做任何小动作，预备着看到真正的民心。

而匈牙利对共产党的民心就是17%。

匈牙利人并不抱希望，他们知道为了让共产党成为匈牙利唯一的顶头上司，苏联什么都做得出来。这已经在更东边的罗马尼亚和保加利亚开始了，没人知道哪一天就会降临到匈牙利。

一个各党公平竞争执政权的联合政府——这是匈牙利现在唯一的指望。

伊丽莎白并没有思考太久。

“可以啊，我接受。为什么不呢？”

伊万挑了挑眉。事实上这话不能深究，深究了就像不好笑的愚人节笑话。这项交易使他变成了一个纵欲过度的昏君，可对她来说他就是手握生杀大权的暴君。当你可以强取豪夺的时候，为什么要公平交易？

不用说伊丽莎白没理解，连伊万自己都没完全搞懂。

但是他今天很累，他不想思考了。

“那么你现在可以脱衣服了吗？”

“那你也该脱吧？你说的是上床，不是被你操。”伊丽莎白指正他的错误。

伊万真希望她说的不是这么有道理的话。

“所以怎样？还是说交易破裂？”伊丽莎白催促道。

“不，你说得对。”伊万耸了耸肩，他下次知道该认真措辞了。

他穿着全套的军装，从里到外，脱起来并不方便，这显得他很没诚意，但他确实在认真地脱衣服。他把围巾绕着圈取了下来，脖颈暴露在空气中。他本能地想要围回去，但还是克制住了，把围巾随意地搭在椅背上。然后是黑色的手套，然后是纽扣繁多、厚实的青色大衣，然后是领带，然后是皮带，他一件一件地褪下，一件一件地搭在椅背上。他囫囵地解开衬衫的扣子，胸前的和袖口的，麻利褪掉了衬衫，随意地一团丢在凳子上。看到他缠满上身的绷带，伊丽莎白稍稍地惊讶了一下。

不安全感侵袭而来，浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他立即撤销，立即把所有的衣装全部重新层层叠叠套回自己的身上。他印象中鲜有全裸的时候。他唯一的清晰印象是从君士坦丁堡回来的那个严冬，和冬妮娅、娜塔莎一起在凛冽的第聂伯河里受洗。

他没有和任何人做过爱，他印象中的性都是不成火候的，多是因战争输赢而起的侵犯和被侵犯。侵犯时只需要褪半截裤子，被侵犯时也无异，侵犯者通常赶时间，没有那么闲情逸致脱干净你浑身的衣服。偶尔的两情相悦也只是兴致所至的偷腥，从没有正经完成过一场房事。国家之间的性交通常都是这样的。

但也不尽然，比如面前的伊丽莎白，她应该是和罗德里赫做过爱的。多半也和基尔伯特有过风流。伊万没有过这样的经历，他既没有过婚姻，也没有过爱情。

爱是弱者的情绪。只有当人脆弱的时候才会想要得到爱。

当他踩着鞋跟脱掉了两只皮鞋的时候，伊丽莎白终于开始脱衣服了。她的衬衫领子紧紧扣到了最顶端，领口像项圈一样簇拥着她的脖子。

她刚解开第一颗风纪扣，就立即露出了脖颈上的暗红色，是被铁制的东西勒过的痕迹。看样子是破过皮的，虽然已经结痂了，一时半会痕迹不会消退。她每解开一个扣子，就能看见还未成疤的伤，有的被缝了针，有的草草贴了医用胶布，所有都还鲜红得随时像要滴出血来。她没有缠绷带，唯一一处是她的左手手肘，打上了固定用的夹板。那里伊万知道，那是他拧断的。

教堂。多瑙河边是与他信仰相悖的教堂。无论是现在的信仰还是从前的信仰，他们从来不是同一个神的子民。他把她赠与在攻城战中活下来的士兵。他出发去维也纳之前最后去看过她一次，他一时间还以为自己在看一具尸体。他们践踏她，用尽一切办法践踏这个法西斯。粗暴的性是当然的，但最原始的殴打也不会少。

法西斯。她不是法西斯。他们高谈阔论说那个时候她已经不是法西斯了。她是曾经试图与他媾和的，她是曾经想要投降的，虽然她又和德国人一起在布达佩斯的门前与苏联人厮杀，可她也被德国人杀害了子民，她不是法西斯，她是被纳粹蛊惑，罪不至此。他们本着人道主义精神，严词谴责他对她的处置。

伊万只觉得好笑，他们哪里在意她的死活。他们巴不得她更惨些，巴不得她做一个更凄烈的受害者，这样他们可以拥有更高贵的道德基点。

她一手把衬衫甩到了沙发上，另一手解开腰上一个扣子，宽松的裙子马上就落到了脚边。腿上也是一样的伤痕累累。她的伤愈合得很慢。距离匈牙利解放已经有半年了，可她仍然非常虚弱。基尔伯特和路德维希也一样，普通人十天半个月就能愈合的小伤，他们一直挂在身上；那些伤筋动骨的地方，则毫无康复的态势。

这是作为败者的代价。战争的得胜方在一呼一吸中汲取着落败者的生命力，这是舍命战斗的一点可怜回报。在波茨坦的两个月，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的伤每天都在愈合第一天阿尔弗雷德的脸上还贴着一块胶布，第二天就取下了。第三天亚瑟的脚还是跛的，第四天就健步如飞了。在德国待得越久，他们越精神。

但那只是他们而已。伊万每天穿上军装前往会场前，都要往身上缠满厚实的绷带，勒紧，勒到窒息，勒到察觉不出疼痛，勒到他的举止绝不会暴露他军装底下的伤痕，不会让另两人发现他竟然恢复得如此慢，慢得不合常理，像是从未赢得这场战争。

她上身没有穿内衣，两手勾着内裤轻松地脱掉了，和裙子一起留在地上。他则把内裤和外面的西裤一齐褪下，褪到脚边，然后抽出脚腕来。  
  
他们这下都脱干净了，彻底的一丝不挂。他打量着她，她的身材是比较典型的标致女人，腰苗条，腿细长，乳房的尺寸恰到好处，骨盆比一般欧洲女人的要窄。她有些瘦削，身上和上一次见到她时比起来，已经看不见太多肌肉。  
  
伊丽莎白转头朝里面的房间走去，伊万跟着她。在狭小的卧室里有一张床单卷得乱七八糟的双人床，想必她的睡相并不好。她一屁股坐到了床上，翻了个身曲腿占据了床尾，然后拍拍她面前的位置，伊万乖乖地爬了上去，和她面对面。  
  
“你对我硬得起来吗？”她低头看向他的两腿之间，指着他毫无起色的阴茎。  
  
“看样子是不太行。”事实摆在眼前，他也没法说谎。  
  
伊丽莎白笑了一下，推他靠到了床头板上，扳开他的两条腿，俯下身去。她一只手扶着他的大腿根，另一只手轻轻拂在他的阴茎上，偏过脑袋伸出舌头舔了上去。突如其来的触感让伊万惊了一下，出于紧张把手指压进了僵硬的床垫里。  
  
不得不说，她确实有点技巧。她试探着用嘴轻柔地蹭，但很快意识到自己的唇面因干燥而龟裂，并不适宜。于是她继续用舌头绕着前端舔舐，时而擦略而过，时而微微施力，让柔软的舌尖充足按摩到位。她上下来回着重施此计，有意让津液一点一点溢出，甚至还有几滴掉在了床单上。酥麻的感觉逐渐向上漫延，当她终于碰到他的阴囊的时候，伊万深呼吸了一下。  
  
“在奥斯曼那里锻炼出来的吗？”他问。  
  
她的动作停了，颇为烦躁地抬起眼皮。  
  
“这种没营养的狗屁聊天有助于你勃起吗？”  
  
“应该没有。你继续。”他摆了摆手表示抱歉。  
  
她也不追究什么，张开嘴把他的阴茎含在口中。她的舌头在里面灵活地上下环绕，嘴唇一张一合地模仿着交合的动作。他并没有夺取主动，任她尽力地向前伸展，把他的前端深深地压进自己的喉咙里，直到甚至发出一阵干呕。快感窜上了伊万的脊椎，他嘶地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。他感觉到自己的欲望开始生根，扎进他的神经里，汲取他的镇静，逐渐发芽。  
  
不得不说，有时候人体的生理还是很神奇的东西。时至此刻他仍然缺乏想要占有伊丽莎白，甚至是对她施暴的冲动。他需要把她想象成一个谁，另一个人，一个模糊的影子。可是他又不是真的能找到具象的替代者。  
  
她也意识到了他的反应，于是放松了嘴上的力气，最后费力吸吮了一下便退了出来。伊万把她拉倒，翻身压在了她的上方，手往她的两腿间探去。已经略微有一些湿润，但不够。他不得不说他真的没有性爱方面的经验，纯靠临场发挥。他先是用整只手掌抚摸着她，从大腿根部一直滑到臀瓣，然后又贴着股缝拂在她的阴唇上。她对他手指的侵入只是皱了皱眉头，并没有其他反应。隐秘部位的软肉没精打采地挤压着他，肌肉有些松弛，皮肤有些皱，凹凸不平，和她的上身一样伤痕累累，估计也是一样的初愈，甚至未愈。  
  
他的手指在她紧闭的甬道里轻缓地抽插着，然后他试着加入了第二根，开始缓慢地旋转、勾起，试着寻找传说中女人在阴道口附近会有的性感带，不过看样子并没有显著的收获。随着他的触摸，伊丽莎白开始轻轻地颤抖起来，体液一点一点浸湿了伊万的手指，顺着他的骨节往下滑。他于是把手抽了出来，调整好位置，扳开她的腿，抬起腰缓慢地顶了进去。  
  
他的克制很快随着他回想起匈牙利并不是脆弱的黄花闺女以后一扫而空。他还是尽力避免过于粗暴，但也不再刻意小心。她也顺着他的动作迎合着，并不急切，但也不至于冷漠。两人的呼吸都逐渐焦躁起来，身体随着顶撞的动作逐渐贴在了一起，她的头发扫到了他的肩上。他顺势凑到了她的脸侧，让气息吐在她的耳边：“你和多少人上过床？”  
  
“嗯？多少人啊……三万？你驻扎在布达佩斯的士兵有多少人啊？你应该比我清楚吧。”  
  
他愣了一下，笑了出来。  
  
他没想到她会这么回复。他承认这个问题颇有些羞辱的意思，他们都多少听说过她和奥斯曼的逸事。还有呢？奥地利？普鲁士？波兰？罗马尼亚？斯洛伐克？塞尔维亚？克罗地亚？他可以把周围的日耳曼人拉丁人斯拉夫人都列举一番，明示她是个人尽可夫的荡妇。这是常见的羞辱手法，在对他其他人时通常是有效的，他因此熟能生巧。  
  
伊丽莎白当然也知道他的意思，所以她才这么回答。  
  
伊万觉着吃了瘪，有些报复似的加快了抽插的速度。伊丽莎白因此绷紧了身子，于是伊万又受到令人窒息的压迫。他们压着的这显然是一张老旧的床，因为被打扰而发出了吵闹的吱呀声。连续的刺激同时在两个人体内横冲直撞，无人幸免。伊万释放的时候伊丽莎白扬起头猛吸了一口气，然后颤抖着呼了出来，但是她的喉咙里还是没有漏出一点呻吟。  
  
伊万喘着粗气，几滴汗掉在了她的脸上，和她的汇在一起滑了下去，掉进深色的长发里消失不见。  
  
“你在忍着吗？为什么？”他自然而然地退出身来。  
  
“废话，因为要面子。”她翻了个白眼，“你刚刚被我舔的时候不也忍着不出声吗？”  
  
他真希望她说的不是这么有道理的话。  
  
他们又陷入了沉默。伊万支撑起身来，伊丽莎白突然开口道：“拉柯西。是他把钥匙给你的。”  
  
“马加什·拉柯西。”伊万重复道，表达了认同。伊丽莎白垂下了眼睛。  
  
拉柯西他是认识的，他们在苏联见过好几面。他是奥匈人，早些年在匈牙利受到政治迫害，国内战争的时候流亡到俄国，然后成为了列宁的信徒，那之后是斯大林的学生。他是一个苏共党员。  
  
当然，那是在四个月前他返匈之前的事了，现在他是匈共的第一书记。  
  
红军还踩在匈牙利的土地上，这个国家现在没有任何话语权，伊丽莎白也因此没有任何义务为票选结果负责。把她推给前来问责的伊万是毫无道理的。但他想必听说了马加什教堂发生的事，并把它作为经验吸收，今天便学以致用。他认为一个月和一个月加一晚没区别。他不觉得自己的祖国被凌辱是不可忍受的，恰恰相反。  
  
伊万对叛徒向来恨之入骨，所有二心者都不可原谅，他的东西伯利亚和刑场就是干这个用的。对于其他国家，他确实需要他们的叛徒（虽然一般他会称他们为投诚者），但他打心底不齿他们。他的战争是靠他人民对他忠贞不渝的爱打赢的，而这个匈牙利人对自己的祖国没有哪怕一丁点的爱。  
  
怎么会有把祖国的房门钥匙双手奉给另一个国家的上司呢？他是作为苏联的傀儡和忠犬而不是匈牙利的子民回到布达佩斯的。匈牙利不是他的祖国，而是他奉莫斯科命令的统治对象。  
  
突然，一只手从身下猛地伸过来，狠狠掐住了伊万的脖子，打断了他的思绪。  
  
“给我记住，斯拉夫。”伊丽莎白说，“匈牙利人的姓氏在前面。”  
  
枯瘦的指尖并不是真的能致命，只有一点不成威胁的威胁意味，不会更多。  
  
她不习惯憎恨自己的人民。即使是这个人民把她作为祭品呈到了克里姆林宫的主人面前，即使是这个人民要强加给她她所不愿意的命运，即使这个人民并不对她怀有丝毫深情。  
  
她习惯于对自己的人民、自己的国运和自己都怀有盲目的乐观。  
  
伊万没有躲开的意思，她手上的力道越来越大，甚至让他产生了一瞬间的窒息。他直直地看进她的眼睛，她毫不示弱，也死死地盯着他。  
  
等他意识到，他已经粗暴地把她扯起来翻了个身、往前一推跪在床上，把她那只掐他的手反剪在了背上，而下身抵在了她的身后。他赶紧松开了她的手，伊丽莎白甩了一下被扳疼的胳膊，缩回了身前撑着。  
  
但是她并没有改变动作，也没有发出抗议。伊万咽了口口水，手试探性地滑向她的股缝。本着循序渐进的原则，他和刚才一样先用了一根手指。他能感觉到她浑身上下抖了一下，肛交并不是女人通常会接触的。  
  
都说了是上床，不是操她。他想。  
  
“你不能接受的话……”  
  
“你今年十八岁吗，鞑靼人？”伊丽莎白毫不客气地打断了他。  
  
中欧的女人都有这样的天赋，那就是讲话难听。  
  
伊万叹了口气，他把手抽了出来，扶上了她的腰。和刚刚面朝上躺着不一样，现在跪趴着的伊丽莎白需要用手来支撑身体。她的左手是重伤的，她只用一只右手便保持住了全身的平衡。在马背上驰骋几百年难不倒她，那么这样的动作也不会难倒她。

手伤得这么重为什么不自杀呢，他想。要等这样的伤自然恢复，以她的状态每个一年半载是不可能的。包括各种其他的伤，她的伤愈合得很慢。如果她自杀那么她就能以一个健全的身躯重新复生，她不会再必须承受这种持续不断的疼痛。

但是他不会问这个问题，因为那样只会被她反问，你为什么不自杀呢？你身上的伤不比我少。他不想再听她说这么有道理的话。

当国家的意志想要求死时，就是一切精神的清零。他们的人民经不起这样的波折。对伊丽莎白来说，如果她人民的意志力衰弱了也许就会被苏联人乘虚而入，匈共一举登顶。而伊万如果自杀了，这个为了打赢战争付出了惨痛代价、血流成河的国家仅剩的精神力都会消失，只剩下无尽的恐惧和悲痛。

他们无论多痛苦，都不能自杀。  
  
他这一次没有犹豫地插了进去。伊丽莎白终于发出了一声呜咽，紧接着又是不带声响的沉重呼吸。因为没有经过前戏，她的后庭没有阴道那样湿润，干涩而粗糙，异物的侵入想必伴随着难以忽视的疼痛。这对伊万来说也是一样的。疼痛和快感一样，都是属于双方的。  
  
他不是没想过他的士兵们在教堂里都会怎么对她，这种姿势也必然是常客。他下意识地想要去扯她的头发，但是放弃了。后入的动作就像骑马一样，是对待牲口的姿势，无礼而恶毒，绝没有一点爱意。这是他最熟悉不过的侵犯姿势，他就是这么对他所有的手下败将的。有时是被俘的常人士兵，有时候是国家。有时候是在战场的废墟中，有时候是在囚牢里，有时候是在旁人散尽的谈判桌上。他从后面侵犯他们，受害者不会看到他的脸，受害者眼里只会有自己惶恐的颤抖的手、落下的汗水和眼泪，脑中只剩下耻辱和绝望。  
  
他于是想象这个时候他是在柏林的国会大厦上强奸普鲁士。  
  
他没有动过罗德里赫。他踏进维也纳，在最端庄的宫殿里命令他脱掉了衣服——就像之前说的，习惯性动作——但是他实在是没有一点兴致，就好像他一个月前在布达佩斯时对伊丽莎白也没有兴致。  
  
战争要结束了。快些吧，快些结束吧。  
  
他在柏林的国会大厦上遇到了基尔伯特。一直是基尔伯特，总是基尔伯特。为什么老是基尔伯特？为什么永远都是基尔伯特？他春天在打基尔伯特，夏天在打基尔伯特，秋天在打基尔伯特，冬天还在打基尔伯特。这四年，整整四年一直都是基尔伯特。他真的已经看腻了他的脸了。  
  
战争结束了。战争已经结束了。  
  
从普鲁士痛苦的叫声中他一点快乐也没有得到。什么时候他能死呢？  
  
他想让他永远地死去，连带上他自诞生以来的所有罪过，把他所杀过的每一个人的罪责都背上，彻底永远地从世界上消失。  
  
基尔伯特是被铐着押到会议桌前来的，他的白发如草枯，原本就鲜红的双眼因为充血而更加慑人。他的皮肤因为长期的监禁而干瘪，他的生命力已经被汲取得所剩无几。他只有在见到他那同样憔悴的弟弟时才提起了精神，然后会议开始了。  
  
伊万真的很累。两个月，足足两个月的时间。为什么一个破会要开这么久？他们在西边究竟做了什么？他们死了多少人？他们杀了多少人？为什么赚钱赚够了才进来凑热闹的美利坚这么理直气壮，为什么土地都没有被德国人踩过的英吉利那样义愤填膺？  
  
他们当然也很惨烈。但这真的是值得一提的事吗？这真的是应该在他面前大夸特夸的事吗？

他根本不想理解他们。  
  
他每听基尔伯特说一个字杀意就涨一分，而美利坚却批准了他不合常理的大量演讲时间。伊万每隔一句话看一次表，每次总算讲完了，就因为英国人和美国人都该死地听不懂德语，他还得再安坐着听一遍英文版。他下意识想掏出枪朝那颗惨白的脑壳扣下扳机，才回想起进门前英格兰和美利坚都把枪放在衣帽架上，并示意他践行礼仪，不要将枪带到谈判桌上。  
  
几个小时以前会议终于结束了。但是他还得再来一趟布达佩斯，因为匈牙利人不愿意支持他。他想要给匈牙利自由，他想要让他们真诚地爱他，他给了他们一场在别的国家想都不敢想、甚至他自己都多久没有见到过的普选。但是他们并不领情。他们不支持他。没有人支持他。  
  
联合政府，当然，那只是为了给共产党行方便。她怎么可能会不知道？在这片土地上话语权最大的永远是匈共，驻扎在此的苏联红军就是他们最坚实的后盾。匈牙利国家警察的名声仅逊于契卡，她会是他最完美的效仿者，会成为他将来所有指掌的模范。  
  
那她为什么要接受？为什么？为什么她会同意呢？她不是那种会把身体当作筹码的类型，更别说是风险甚大回报甚微的交易。  
  
他更加用力了，伊丽莎白在他的身下颤抖着，紧紧抓着床单而没有出声。他突然又放慢了速度，像是生怕弄疼她似的。可是她已经够疼了。她已经疼了一个月，她已经疼了几百年。他在刚刚触摸的时候就应该意识到她的身体里有多少大大小小因为粗暴的性导致的伤，有的会愈合，有的很深。  
  
他开始试着温柔一些。可是他从来就没有温柔过，他根本就不知道怎么才能温柔。这就是一个加害者对被害者的姿态。他从一开始就该直接侵犯她，把她直接变成卫星。当然，那是他恼羞成怒，决定用暴力了，那么他带着政治的福音来到她的首都就是一个笑话。可是如果没有那一场民主选举，他就不会被这样离谱的票数羞辱。  
  
他只是永远地被重复告知，没有人支持他。  
  
可是他为什么要害怕呢？是什么让他变得如此懦弱？  
  
“你就从来不会忏悔吗？共产主义是禁止人忏悔的吗？”  
  
他听到她问。  
  
他看不到她的脸。  
  
伊万射了出来，脑中的一切嘈杂狂躁一瞬间归于死寂。他从伊丽莎白的身体里抽了出来，混沌的精液顺着她的腿流到了床单上。他翻过身仰天躺在了床上，大脑一片空白。而伊丽莎白没有松懈倒下去，只是不动声色地倚靠在了床头板上。

他不知道第二次伊丽莎白有没有达到高潮。第一次他还在乎着这是双方必须平等的做爱，可是马上他又忘了。  
  
他还是对她施暴了，和他所有在战争中疯狂的士兵一样。他要完成这场莫名其妙的性交，最终还是要依靠想象他在侵犯一个战败国。

除了暴力，就没有能用来让别人折服的东西了。他就是一个这样的国家。

他们没有人说话，也没有人急着去把衣服穿上。伊丽莎白摸向床头柜上的一盒火柴，擦亮了一根放到面前，伊万才发现她不知什么时候嘴上叼了一根烟，眼睛被烟卷的火光照亮一半。

“你是会抽烟的吗？”

伊丽莎白听他这么问愣了一下，看着自己手上的烟卷笑了。

“对啊，我什么时候开始抽烟了呢。”

她的眼睛是绿色的，这个颜色并不多见。如果是空闲的时候，他家里的诗人会把它形容成春天的巴拉顿湖，这是一种常见的意象提取和套用行为。但是春天的巴拉顿湖，他唯一的记忆只有那场和德国人打的攻防战而已，谁知道湖水里面沉了多少他士兵的血，他的眼睛里也全是血。那是因为基尔伯特把一根已经打空了子弹的枪杆猛地砸上他的额头。他不顾天旋地转，抽出手枪朝着基尔伯特的额头就是一枪，然后又是几枪，脑浆四溅，一头白发全变成了红的。那时候基尔伯特已经变弱很多了，这几下直接把他送回了柯尼斯堡，在那里被娜塔莉亚带的军队阻击，一路赶向柏林。而他赢下了巴拉顿湖的仗，驱向维也纳。

巴拉顿湖就是血的颜色，把她的眼睛形容成巴拉顿湖是不恰当的。

绿色，他很少见到绿色。他家里所有的树冠能保持绿色的时日都不长，通常时候都在苟延残喘地翻越长冬。他姐妹们的眼睛都是纯粹的冷调，他表亲们则是纯粹的暖调。当然，菲利克斯和托里斯的眼睛也都是绿色的，但和她还是不一样。她的绿色绿得很生硬。他们的绿是从他们身上长出来的，但她的绿是从外头塞进她的眼眶里去的。她的脚板底下没有根，东南西北上下左右没有一个人是她的血亲。她身上没法长出绿色。不同的族群在她的土地上交媾糅合，时至今日她的血管里已经没有多少最初的汁液了。从人种上，从文明上，无论如何，她的眼睛都不该是绿色的。

那么说来说去，还是巴拉顿湖。诗人非得说湖水是绿的，海水是蓝的，而她是个内陆国。她已经没有海水了，她的眼睛只能是绿色的。

“说起来，这是我第一次正儿八经的上床。”

“啊？”

伊丽莎白看到伊万惊讶的眼神，笑了出来，发自内心地，像一个愚人节整蛊玩笑大获成功一样。

“是真的。之前都是强奸。”她说，吸了一口烟。“土耳其。罗马尼亚。苏联人。”

“但是奥地利……”

“我和他没有上过床。”她垂下了眼睛，表情黯淡了下去。“因为我不喜欢。他需要我对帝国的爱和忠诚。他不在这种无伤大雅的事上逼我。”

伊万想起了他打到维也纳的时候，把伊丽莎白的遭遇当作喜报通告给她的前夫。一样的事他也在柏林告诉了基尔伯特。前者反而比后者要冷静得多。整得普鲁士像个婚外恋的真命天子，奥地利则是对妻子漠不关心的冷酷丈夫。典型上世纪英格兰文学。

但他已经忘了普鲁士破口大骂了些什么，只记得奥地利说的话。

“我在为她的精神祈祷，先生。”罗德里赫抱着被他一枪打穿的手，低头这么说。“您知道这对我们来说不是什么特别的事，但这对伊莎来说是很严重的。我没能共享她的心情，我只能为她祈祷。”

她在这种事上有着不合常理的保守。这是唯有奥地利才知道的原因，属于他们的共同记忆，来自已经死去的陈旧的帝国时代。

伊万不在乎，他朝他开枪，杀了他，在维也纳杀了奥地利。这当然没用，他马上就会重生的。

德国人没有资格为受害者祈祷。他们就是一切的罪魁祸首，他们就是他变成这副样子的罪魁祸首。

很累。他真的很累，今天特别累。

伊丽莎白抿了抿烟嘴，深吸了一口，然后从鼻孔里缓缓地呼出苍白的烟气。“最近我的女儿们都开始抽烟了。是什么时候开始的呢？”

她撇过头，面无表情地盯着伊万。他知道她在质问他。

是什么时候开始的呢？

他偶尔也会想这个问题。是什么时候开始的呢？

一切都是。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.洪的女儿们是从1945年2月开始抽烟的。瑞士的一项调查结果显示，苏军在2月至5月期间在匈牙利报复性地强奸了至少15万平民，当时整个匈牙利的女性人口也就只有45万。冷战期间匈共一直对此含糊其辞甚至矢口否认，还在1952年试图禁止使用“强奸”一词，以杜绝对此事的公开讨论。直到1989年剧变后，匈牙利官方才正面提起。
> 
> 2.苏联对匈牙利的政策是先软后硬。1945年4月，匈牙利组织了一场真正的民主投票。在投票中，匈共获得了最低的票数，支持率仅17%，匈共作为联合政府的一份子参与国家事务。这一时期的匈牙利与南斯拉夫和其他东欧国家相比像是一个政治自由的绿洲，而匈牙利人也因此有一种盲目的乐观，认为这种状况能够继续。匈牙利人希望苏军会撤退、共产党能失势，但共生关系的两样都没能实现。1947年，匈牙利又进行了一次投票，这一次肮脏了许多，包括威胁反对者、支持者重复投票等，但匈共仍然只得到了22%的选票。那之后苏联通过种种肮脏手段强行扶植了匈共当政，直到1949年匈牙利正式成为社会主义国家。
> 
> 3.拉柯西·马加什是一个苏联扶植的傀儡，他肩负着斯大林给他的任务：把匈牙利打造成一个对苏联亦步亦趋的东欧社会主义模范。其中最成功的莫过于臭名昭著、令人闻风丧胆的匈牙利国家警察。拉柯西本人对这个国家没有丝毫的情感，他是在二战结束后才回到匈牙利的。他曾经在1952年试图禁止对匈牙利语中强奸一词的使用，以杜绝对二战末期苏军暴行的讨论。1956年匈牙利十月事件中的匈牙利领袖纳吉·伊姆雷曾屡次遭到他的政治迫害。1956年事件爆发后（时匈牙利人对许多亲苏官员动私刑），他离开匈牙利前往苏联，此后一直侨居苏联直至去世。
> 
> 是什么时候开始的呢？
> 
> 洪的灾难是从露的解放开始的，露的复仇是从东线爆发开始的。可再往前推，促使他们卷入这场战争的矛盾又都是一战的产物。再往前推，他们又都是一战的参与者，瓜分欧陆的霸主，战犯，野心家。再往前推……一切是从什么时候开始的呢？暴力是从什么时候开始的，仇恨是从什么时候开始的，苦难是从什么时候开始的，赞誉和罪责都是从什么时候开始的？到底有没有那么一个节点，站在那里的不同选择将扭转现实？
> 
> 没人知道答案。
> 
> 之前有一个想到但是没用上的情境：露和洪上床但是因为没欲望所以搞不来，反正两人酱酱酿酿了一番没有搞成。洪是躺靠在床头板上的，露在她上方，小臂撑着床头板，然后垂着头，脸抵着她的头顶（大鼻子戳到她后脑勺了草）。露其实是很沮丧的，因为他真的很累。提出这么个交易就是因为他想要显得有些人性，他不想被视为苏维埃巨熊和红色暴君。爱是弱者的感情，这时候的他非常脆弱，表面有多强大内在就有多脆弱。他是想要给她带来政治福音的，他是想要世界革命的。但是他什么也做不到，就平等地连上个床都做不到。
> 
> 露是肯定对洪没有性欲的。无论是爱欲还是征服欲都没有，他们上床得纯靠生理反应。所以这个好难写啊，完全没法增添情色要素，因为他们根本不舒服，没有一方是舒服的。这是打着上床旗号的交心，是由露提出来的，因为想要交心的是露。露很惨，他的伤愈合慢得像是从没赢过这场战争。洪也很惨，洪是苏德之外最惨的国家，比战胜国惨比战败国惨，布达佩斯的毁灭程度仅次于柏林。他们一样地伤不会愈，一样地再痛苦也没法自杀。他找不到除她之外的其他交心对象。
> 
> 那么他们到底有没有达到高潮呢，也就是到底有没有完成交心呢？我考虑了很久，还是决定有。因为这个时候露是真的有想给洪自由的，让她成为东欧的榜样，试水社会主义民主。他这个时候还是很理想的。他想要先用一个联合政府拖着，真的让拉柯西马加什想办法宣传红色福音，直到匈共合法掌权。但是洪的人民不是瞎子啊，陷入癫狂的苏军在匈牙利都做了什么他们历历在目。而且至今那仍然是悬在他们头顶的剑，苏军就是匈共的最大后台。你只要给我们选择权一天，我们就不可能选这样一个政党执政，只要这国家还是联合政府你就在野去吧你。露是想要交心的，至少在开完波茨坦会议的那天晚上他真的精疲力尽了。但是他醒过来，就又是另一回事了。孤独无序，爱恨混淆，露真的被逼疯了。
> 
> 参考：  
> Victor Sebestyen: Twelve Days : Revolution 1956


End file.
